Comet's Story
by Storm99
Summary: A female warrior gets ready to protect her kingdom from the advancing forces of Kain's empire... she happens to be the last of the sarafan bloodline in Nosgoth that's a human, but does she have a dark secert that she doesn't know? Read & Review please!
1. The Battle and the conqured

**Chapter 1 The Battle and the Conqured**

There was a whispering dark rumor that traveled from kingdom to kingdom that a vampire survived the final massacre of all vampires. He would create an army of vampires far more powerful then any of our human armies, and like a cancer would cover us in darkness and keep us in this Dark Age.

We were one of the last kingdoms to stand against Kain's army and his rule over the land. Like the other kingdoms that had fallen, it came our time to fight the vampire army. I was the only female in the army, for women were looked down on, but because I had blood of a great Sarafan warrior I was trained and placed in the army.

We made plans to split the leaders of the army away from the troops; there would be six of us to do this task, while the rest fought the troops.

"Comet, you'll lead the head leader to the dead end behind the bakery, Tulane, Jacob, Richter, and the other two, lead one of them to one of these dead ends." said the General. "I want you guys in civilian clothes when they attack"

"General, sir, why must Comet get the head leader and not one of us?" asked Tulane.

"Because, of her blood and powers she should be able to take him down and I trust her, dismissed!"

We moved out and got ready for the vampires' attack on us. Everyone in the village helped as we placed up blockades and shelters. But this would prove useless when the vampires came.

They came over the hills at night like a dark ocean, coming towards us. We all stood ready for orders. As the first wave of vampire's came upon us, the first order for archers where yelled. I stood near the bakery looking for something to get the Leader's attention. I knew what he looked like, but how to get his attention was hard. Turning around I saw a big rock, smiling I picked it up.

As I got the rock in a good throwing grip I heard a crash. Looking up to see where the sound came from, only to find out that the vampires had broken through. I stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do. Until I saw the great lord himself the head of this worthless army come through the gates. Seeing him brought me back from my state of shock. I threw the rock and it hit the black stallion that he was riding knocking him off. I stood there and watch as he stood up and looked around, straight into my eyes. I turned and ran down the alleyway after giving him the follow me sign.

We quickly came to the dead end where I had hided my sword until the most prefect moment. Turning around I lead the vampire to believe that I was afraid and I stood there watching as he approached me ready to kill. As he swan his sword there was a loud cling as my wrist band collided with the sword and I followed up with a punch catching him off guard; his head moved towards the side from the impact.

"Welcome to your downfall, vampire." I said thinking that I had the upper hand.

I watched as he put away his sword and turned his face back to look at me.

"You're smarter then you made me believe." he said. "But you made a mistake of picking me to challenge." with that he back handed me, cause my lower lip to bust open on the side as I landed on the ground. I looked up at him as my angry engulfed me, watching as he licked my blood off his hand.

"Your blood taste good. I shall enjoy feasting on you, when you're dead."

Enraged I raised my hands and whispered a spell, and watched as it sent him flying backwards towards the wall. As soon as that was done I got up and ran towards the sword. I reached for it getting ready to pick it up and attack him, but his foot stopped me from getting it off the ground and before I knew it I was in his arms. I thought it was over for me, that he had won and was getting ready to bite my neck. I felt my hair move away from my neck and my heart quickened. I felt the pressure of his hand push my head to the side then forward; I closed my eyes waiting to feel the piercing of his teeth.

Instead I felt his firm hold around my hands and I opened my eyes to see that he was binding my hands in front of me. I looked up into his bright green eyes as he finished binding my hands together. I felt nothing, no feelings, no pain, just my angry that was still alit. Finally he was done, breaking the gaze with me, he push me down the alleyway back to where the battle was.

I expect to hear sword clinging and battle cries but instead I heard silences as we reentered the street. I looked around dumbfounded wondering why we had fallen, and emotions welled up inside of me at how quickly the whole kingdom had fallen. We were the last hope to hold back the vampires from taken the last two kingdoms. If we didn't defeat them then no one could. My thoughts were all shattered into pieces and I was trying to place them back together, when I felt a firm push on my back, sending me face first into the street, right in front of the other leaders of the vampires. I looked back at him, my angry worse then before.

"What is this Raziel?" asked a buff vampire.

"She's been chosen." I heard him said.

"This wench is the chosen one?" asked a bald headed one.

I heard footsteps coming towards me then with a firm hand on my head pushing it down and pulling back my hair once again. I could not see their faces, and I really didn't care, I just wanted to die or runaway to the next kingdom to fight him again. He didn't fight me fair and I wanted a rematch. I heard his voice but I was so caught up in my rage that it was muffled. Then I heard raised voices...an argument, my chance to run, but first I had to do something.

I ran up to the leader and punched him in the jaw. Then I turned and started to run away in a different direction. I didn't get very far; I was push back down to the ground. I watched as he walked up to me.

"Well I must say my girl, your punches are powerful. But not powerful enough to hurt Me." he said and bent down and gripped my chin.

"Keep your hands off me, beast." I said angrily and pulled away.

"Don't talk to Lord Raziel like that." ordered at tall slender fellow and slapped me.

My head turned and I felt the warmth of the slap as it went away.

"Jonathan, you will not harm the chosen one." I heard Raziel ordered.

"Yes my lord."

"Get me, my horse and another one. We're done here, no need to stand around!" I heard him yell.

I sat there on the ground and watch as the horses were marched in, then with such grace Raziel jumping in the saddle. It didn't take long until a vampire pulled me up by the cuffs and placed me on a horse next to him. I sat there and got settled on the saddle while I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Burn the kingdom; gather the food and the horses. We're going to the pillage."

My horse shot forward and nearly knocked my off. I looked ahead and watched as the horses marched to the east. What light the moon gave off as much as I loved her, she did not comforted me as I heard the crackling of roof tops and saw the bright orange and yellow wave that laughed at me.


	2. The Pillage

**Chapter 2 The Pillage**

We arrived at the one place I only wanted to see in a tower of flames. The pillage. It was late for me and sleep was coming fast. Raziel dismounted and came over to the horse I was on. I watch as he reached up towards me, a shot of angry ran through me as he grabbed me and pulled me down. My feet hit the ground and I looked up into his eyes. The brightness in his eyes held warmth in them I didn't expect from a vampire. He grabbed my cuffs and pulled me towards a long hallway. I heard the other Clan Leaders walking behind us.

We quickly came to a set of double doors where a guard was standing. The guard bowed and we came to a stop. I stood there and listened as Raziel and the guard passed some words, then the guards open the doors and we went through.

The light in this room was brighter then the hallway's so I had to close me eyes for a few seconds then reopen them. There pacing back and forth was the beast himself. Kain! His long white hair was past his shoulders and down. The expression on his face was shock then angry when he saw me being lead by Raziel in.

"My children, what is this creature you bring before me?" He asked

Raziel walked to the center bowed then got up and pushed me down to my knees once again.

"I bring the chosen one. I found her dressed as a man in armor fighting behind the alleyway." He reaches towards my hair and I bowed my head against my will so he can show his new found trophy to his lord and master.

Kain walked around me, looking me up and down, apparently looking for something besides the sign that I was this "one" that they wanted.

Hours past and my eyes once again grow heavy with lack of sleep. I listened to the conversation that was taking place; I could tell that most of the six warriors were very unhappy with me being the "one". Giving into sleep I finally lay down, I felt myself relax and I heard the sound of raised voices in mid argument.

I was rudely awaking from my sleep by Raziel pulling harshly on my handcuffs. I looked up at him tiredly and with angry.

"It's time to go, female." He said pulling me down the stairs and out of the room.

I followed along clumsily, as he pulled me down hallways and streets. I didn't know where he was taking me, but it seemed to me to be far away. I watched as humans from other villages worked, aligning heavy stones to build temples and walls. I saw men, women, and child in a line at a black smith place; I heard screams coming out of the place. The sights and sounds I heard chilled me to the bone and made my heart skip a beat.

Raziel stopped at a gate and pasted word with a guard there. The guard nodded his head and then opened the gate. Raziel turn to me, his face seemed to beholding a lighter expression.

"Female, you will be camping out at my place for the night, tomorrow we will be returning to Lord Kain."

I stood there and didn't say a word, I knew how dumb I can be when I'm retarded with sleep. I finally nodded my head to tell him that I heard him. He turned around and pulled me past the gate. I looked at the guard who was standing guarding and saw the look of disgust on his face. I understood why too. I was a human; I was looked down in this place because of that. I would have done the same if a vampire was being lead into my leaders place.

We finally came to Raziel's sleeping quarters; the room was bathed in candle light. His bed seem to be fit for royalty, the walls painted in a dark red added the perfect shade to the room to make me feel comfortable.

"You have a choice. You can sleep in here with me or on the couch in my entertaining room, you chose." He said facing me.

I looked up at him, into his eyes. "I prefer the couch." I said remembering the battle earlier with him.

"So be it." He said pulling me towards his entertaining room.

He walked into the room and pointed to the couch.

"I will wake you at dusk." He said and turned to walk out. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't try to escape; I made sure that I had guards on duty just incase. "

"You won't have to worry about that, vampire, I'm still sore from the fight earlier." I said sitting on the couch.

I heard him sneaker, then walk away. My blood boiled at his reaction to my response.

I got ready to lie down and get some sleep, when I hear a loud hiss coming for the next room over. Getting up I walked carefully into the room next to the room I was in. There I saw a human holding her hand and a cat that seemed to have an attitude.

"You, good for nothing cat. I don't know way Lord Raziel keeps you, you don't listen to anyone." The girl said.

Looking towards my direction, she jumped up shocked.

"Who are you? Are you new?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm new, I'm Comet and you are?"

"Isabel is my name. I'm one of the first slaves our lord has here," she looked me up and down, "You have chains, why?"

"Because I have just come a few hours ago from the kingdom of …."

"Yes, I heard that kingdom fell, such a shame really, I thought that since they had one of the Sarafan bloodlines that they would win." Isabel intruded.

"Yes, well not everything is like it used to be. What wrong with this cat?" I asked looking at the black cat.

"Oh, Chester, he doesn't get along with anyone, not even our lord."

I walked up to Chester, slowly with my hand held out, to let him know I meant him no harm. Chester smelled my fingers and then rubbed his face against them. I saw the girl's reaction out the corner on my eye.

"That cat would never let anyone get that close to him."

"Well then I guess that, I have something that he likes." I said, "I'm sorry to part from you Isabel so soon but I need some sleep, your lord will be taking me to see Kain." I turned and walked out before the girl could get a word out.


	3. Unwanted arrangment

Ok this story might start lacking from here right now I'm trying to spice things up here so if it starts to lack action in here forgive me.

* * *

**Ch 3 Unwanted arrangments**

I woke up to the feel of something soft and furry lying next to me. Looking down, I saw that it was Chester purring softly. I started to pet him, then realized that Raziel himself was sitting in a seat across for where I laid. I looked a crossed at him and saw that he was smiling.

"I see that the cat has made home with you. He must really like you." He said.

"Yes, I meant him earlier; I don't know what he finds so delightful in me." I said carefully sitting up.

"Are you still sore for our little fight, last night?" he asked.

I sat there and stared at him as if he asked something that a little kid would ask.

"I have a hot bath made for you; you may wash yourself and place on new clothes before we go to Lord Kain."

I saw Isabel walk in with two other females, one was carrying a dress and another was carrying stuff to wash with.

"I will accept you offer of a bath, under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you take me out of these handcuffs."

"Only if you promise that you won't try anything dumb." He said taking off my handcuffs.

"Fine." I said getting up and follow Isabel and the other girls to the bathing room

I walked into the bathing room that was full of steam, looking around I saw candles once again lighting the dark walls in the room. I looked over at the bath and saw that a girl with blonde hair was place some bath salts in the water. Isabel came over to me and started to place my long flowing brown hair up.

"We have heard a lot about you, Comet. We have heard that you are the one to bring these beasts to victory, to crumble our own kingdoms. I have heard stories about you too. That you lived with soldiers, because your family was killed by vampires. They taught you how to fight." Said Isabel as she placed my hair up in a bun. "I also know by the women and child that have come from your village that you were the best fighter they've seen in along time."

"I have the Sarafan blood that everyone talks about. Everyone thought that blood line was dead. I've also been told that I am this "one" but I don't get what for."

Isabel silenced me and moved me towards the bath. The other two girls left, while I got prompted to get undressed.

"You are the one that is to bring the world of humans down. You can not over come this, they have found you, and if you try to escape you will be killed. I would think wisely of this. Now get into the bath, we will return when it's time to get you dressed." She said with a bow and walked out.

I stood there, thinking about what she had just told me. I didn't like what this mark had given me. I didn't like the sound of me bring down the humans. All this just proved to me that my path was already made for me.

After a few minutes I stepped into the bath and start to wash. The water felt so good on my sore muscles, and my skin felt renewed. Once I was done washing my body I washed my hair. Taking it down I reached for the soap and started to clean my hair.

When I was done Isabel and two girls came back in. The blonde hair girl gathered up the soap and all while Isabel and the other girl help dress me and comb my hair. After they were done I walked back out to the entertaining room. There stood Raziel, staring at me.

"It nice to see you again, me lady." He said,

I stood there.

"I know I did not have any manners last night, so forgive me, it's not like you haven't heard my name before, but I am Lieutenant Raziel."

"Captain Comet or if you wish Comet"

"Well now that we know each other, Comet, shall we go see Lord Kain?"

"If we must, Raziel."

With that he took my arm and led me down a hall outside. We took the same path as we did yesterday. This time I saw why there were screams coming for the black smith. I saw a vampire branding the humans like cattle. My blood started to boil once again, and then I felt a weight on my left shoulder, looking towards my shoulder and saw Chester sitting there proudly.

"That cat loves you, it's rare for him to like anyone. You should find this an honor." Raziel said.

I bowed my head and some what blushed.

"If you're asking me to……"

"I'm not asking you to do anything really; I just want this war over with." He said.

"But naturally I will become a slave once this war is over, once you have no more need for me." I said.

"You will not become a slave; you are under my protection at all times." Said Raziel calmly."I will not see you get the brand of any of our clans' signs"

I looked at him, his bright eyes were brighter and his dark lips curved into a small smile. The angry I was feeling went away and for once since the war began I felt safe.

After awhile we came to the throne room, and there as always was Kain and the other lieutenants, waiting for us. Raziel walked in to the center and bowed. I was behind him refusing to bow. I refused to bow to something that would destroy the world, even if meant that I would lose my life. I saw out of the corner of my eye a skinny black haired vampire step out of rank and come behind me. I turned around quickly in defense mode, I didn't care why the vampire got out of rank, and I seemly didn't trust him.

Suddenly I felt someone take my arm and pull me down. I looked over and saw that it was Raziel.

"Just bow. No one here will hurt you." I heard him say.

"I bow to no one, Lieutenant." I said harshly.

"Then you are a fool, girl!" came Kain's voice.

I stood as I saw his shadow come towards me.

"Then I am a fool, but not as foolish as you."

I watched as he started to circle around me.

"Tell me girl, how am I foolish?"

"By keeping me alive, the last of the Sarafan bloodline."

"Are you so sure that, you're the last of that bloodline?"

My eyes widen in disbelief. I told myself not to believe what he was telling me. It was a trick to get me to surcome to his will.

"Do you believe in everything you heard?" asked Kain.

"Do you believe that I am the chosen one, the one that will bring you victory over my kind?"

Kain smiled and sat back on his throne, "I do, out of all the humans that seem to say that they are the chosen one to escape death, you are the only one that carries proof."

"All because the mark I have on my neck!" I was close to yelling.

"That and no female has ever taking on my sons and survived to be here. You're a strong girl, I'll give you that and the power you have is something no one else has."

I start to smile; I was amused at what was coming out Kain's mouth. I looked out of the corner on my eye and saw Raziel exchanging words with the buff vampire.

"Raziel tells me that your name is Comet. It sounds like something that would describe your speed." the buff vampire said.

I turned around and faced the vampire. "That's my name, but it does not describe me in any way."

"Where did you get that name from?" asked a bald vampire close to Kain.

"Why should I answer such a question!" I asked defensive.

The buff vampire came out of nowhere and knocked me to my knees. My natural reaction to this was usually roll then attack, but with all of Nosgoth's strongest vampires in the same room, I had no choice but to fall submissively.

"You will answer any questions that are asked to you."

"Go to hell beefy!" I said angrily to the buff the vampire.

To my comment I received what I thought was a hard kick to my ribs, but what I found out later was a soft kick. I laid there coughing, hoping that whatever I was holding on to was wroth getting a few good kicks in the rib cage for.

"Now answer the question." Order the buff vampire.

"Didn't I tell you to go to hell?" I asked, with that I received another blow to my rib cage.

"Answer the question, whore!" the buff vampire said coldly.

My rage was alit as the word whore echoed in my mind. I stood up, trying to resist holding my side. My eyes narrowed just enough to show I was angry but at the same time showing my ice blue eyes. I knew that my eyes when I'm angry could chill even the most furious of animals and make them afraid.

"Don't you ever call me a whore again!" I said with that I whispered a spell under my breath and sent him flying to the far wall behind him. "I will not answer that question."

I looked towards Kain and saw a look of amusement over a look of shock. I knew now that at lease I had made my point.

A few minutes later after the buff vampire had recovered and got back in place, I was sent outside the room, while the vampires discussed the plans for the next village to fall. Then I over heard Kain bring up something about a celebration for the victory of their latest battle. I stood there near the door listening as Kain went on about how grand the celebration will be, and how…he…wants me….. to be brought to show off. But before I could fully react, the doors opened and Raziel stood there looking at me. I looked down at the ground, too angry to see that Raziel was smiling at me.

He grabbed my shoulder and walked me down the unfinished hallway back to his territory. Once there, I was greeted again by Isabel and the same two slaves. I look at Isabel and gave her a despairing smile.

"Get my banquet attire out for later on tonight, have it ready for me to wear." Ordered Raziel to a male slave that passed by.

"Yes, milord." He said with a bow.

"Find a dress for Lady Comet to wear for tonight, have another bath ready for her." He ordered Isabel.

Isabel did as she was told, with no fuss. I stood, there as mixed emotions over came me. I didn't know what to do. Whether to sir come to what the Raziel and Kain thought I was, or to fight back. But I knew one thing out of the mass of confuse, I wasn't going to let my kind, fall to the vampires, not without a final showdown.

I walked away from Raziel and found my way to where I slept the day away. I found a corner with a view of the landscape, and sat down. I wasn't ready for my life to take a new turn, then again who is, when things like this happen. I felt a brush of fur against my arm and knew that Chester was there. I softly petted his body as I looked out the window. As I petted Chester I felt something wet and warm run down my face, and realized that I was crying, I wiped the tear from my face and forced myself to stop crying, I was a warrior and warrior don't cry, it's a sign of weakness.


	4. The Banquet

**Ch 4 The Banquet**

An hour passed and I heard Isabel walk in.

"Lady Comet, your bath is awaiting you."

"Don't call me Lady Comet, just Comet." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to address someone who is higher then me in my lord's house."

I stood there, lost of words. I didn't like another human treating me like I was royalty. She motioned me to follow her and I did. I knew where we were going. We entered the bathroom, and without waiting for them to help me, I took off the dress and got in the tube. I told the girls that they could leave; I would call them back in when I was ready to have my hair brushed. Isabel and the other's got up and left me to myself. I sat in the tube, and relaxed. I would take my time. Once twenty minutes past the girl came back in and urged me out. Getting me ready to leave with Raziel.

I walked out, to greet Raziel, who was well dressed. He turned around and bowed as I walked up. I stood there and looked at him.

"You are looking lovely tonight, Lady Comet." He said.

"Don't you start calling me "Lady Comet"" I told him, "I'm not a lady, I'm a Captain of warriors."

"Well then I guess that we'll have to teach you how to be a lady, won't we?"

I looked at him with disapproval, with that he held his arm out and place my arm around it.

"Here's part one of the lesson, when a gentlemen holds out his arm, and lady must take it." He told me then led me out of the house without a fuss.

We were greeted by a carriage, in which we got in, and left to the banquet. I looked outside the window of the carriage as we passed the same old places. I looked up at the moon, then bowed my eyes in respect to her. Looking back up at her I ask what I should do, what was my path now that my kingdom, my village had fallen. I felt Raziel's hand touch my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I hope you've been to banquets before, milady." Raziel said.

"Yes I've been to banquets, just not dressed up like this; I usually wear my best armor." I said with a smirk.

Raziel laughed at my remark.

"I hope that we will enjoy each other's company for along time."

"That's if we even decide to place our differences away for alone period of time, my lord."

With that the carriage came to a stop and a boy no more then nine opened to the door to our carriage. Another boy about twelve held his hand out for my hand to grab so I can get out. I looked at Raziel, then got out without the boy's help. I turned around to see a vampire guard walk up to the boy, grab him by the neck and pull him close. I was there in an instant with my hand tightly around the vampire's throat, my eyes ablaze.

"Let the boy go, Erik." I heard from behind me and my defenses raised.

I was prepared for a battle, even if I was the only one that was fighting. I felt a hand on my wrist and my grip tightened around the vampire's throat. I looked up at Raziel, who had a fire burning in his eyes too.

"Release the vampire, Comet. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I must."

I looked back at the vampire, how was fighting to be released. I quickly released him and turned to walk towards the other lieutenants. Raziel followed behind me. The other lieutenants looked at me with anger and I simply looked back at them. Raziel took my arm and place around his like he did before, and guided me into the ballroom that was still in the early stage of finishing.

I looked around at the other humans that were working and serving the other vampires that were there. I recognized some of them from my village and looked away ashamed of how I had let them down. Raziel led me to a seat and motioned me to sit. I looked up as the other lieutenants walked to their seats. I could hear them talk about me and how it was wrong that a female such as myself should sit at the same table as them.

"We all know that the chosen one was out there, whether we like it or not, it happen to be a female. One with a sharp tongue and quick temper. All the more reason why we should be grateful that we have her on our side." Said Raziel looking towards his brethren.

"Are you so sure that I will be on your side? After what happened with my Kingdom, and then the way you treated me, and how you treat afterwards. I would whether die then betray my own people." I said with fire in my voice.

"Come on, milady what makes you think that death so much better then the rush of battle? Are you so sure that you can turn you back on us, just like that? You must learn that not everything is as it seems, you must look beyond the surface of the water to understand the depths of it. So I ask you Lady Comet, or should I said Captain Comet will you fight beside my Lieutenants and bring a new era to Nosgoth?" came Kain's voice from the door way.

I looked over at him and could see that he was willing to work out whatever problems there might be. I hear the chairs all around the room move as all the vampires and slaves stood at attention as Kain walked in and to the head of the large table. I sat there staring at him with fire in my heart; for I realized that I could not hold out against them, even if I had all the slaves with me. I looked down at the table then back up at Kain.

Hours passed as I sat silience tomorment over what I should do. I finally looked up at Kain my heart picked up pace as I began to form my answer.

"Against my will, I will help you bring a new era to Nosgoth, under one condition." I said.

"Name it Captain, and I shall see if I can grant it." Said Kain.

"That you allow me to go back to my kingdom, and gather what I can of battle armor and weapons."

The room was silent, not a sound could be heard, but I held my head high.

"You may go, but Raziel and Zephon will travel with you. You may leave tomorrow night, an hour after sunset."

"Thank you Lord Kain." I said bowing my head towards him.

The rest of the night went a little smoother for me, and it was almost sunrise when Raziel and I returned back to his mansion. I got out of the carriage and took a big breathe, then walked in. I looked around and saw the slaves preparing for sunrise, drawing the black out curtains close, and finish up whatever else they were working on. Raziel walked in, gave orders to maids that weren't doing anything and they bustled off.

I walked off to the room I'd been sleeping in, and saw Chester sitting on the couch waiting for my return. His tail wagged patiently as he looked at me, I sighed and walked in sitting next to him. I started to pet him softly and he just looked at me with a looked of 'have you betrayed me', I smiled.

"I know Chester I smell like vampire, I've been around them all night. I don't mean to make you think that you're being replaced."

"Lady Comet, would you like to get dress into something more suitable for bed." Said Isabel, as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes I would, I'm not one for dresses anyways." I said as I looked at her."Yes, will you'll have to get use to that now that you've chosen to help them crumble us altogether. But unlike most of us, I understand, you couldn't escape you destiny even if you wanted too. Here place this on and hand me your dress." She said as she handed me a pair of pants and shirt.

I said thank you and got undressed and handed her my dress. She bowed and left without another word. I finished getting dressed then moved Chester on the back of the couch so that I could lie down. I fell asleep quickly, but it was a restless sleep for me. I rarely get nightmare, my sleep was full of them.


	5. Meeting with Zephon

**Ch 5 Meeting with Zephon**

I was waked but Raziel the next night a few minutes after sunset, I nearly screamed as he touched me. I looked up at him and I could tell that he just feed. I sat up looking around at that my surroundings.

"Your breakfast is ready if you so desire some." Said Raziel, as he sat down in the same chair.

"I do thank you. How long 'til we have to travel?" I asked, as my breakfast was set it front of me.

"An hour and ten minutes, until then we might as well get to know each other a little better, then just names, rank, and what we are."

I took a bit from the egg that was on my plate, listening to him as he talked about what we might as well do.

"As of right now I think we know enough about each other to hold us until it's time for our first battle together. Right now I'm still sore about losing and the choice I made last night."

"I'm amazed that you've kept up with our time schedule so easily. It's rare to find one such as you."

"Yes it took me along time to train myself to keep up with both vampires and humans. It didn't start until after my family was killed by vampires in front of my face."

"I'm sorry that your family was killed by my kind-"

"I don't want you damn sympathy." I said with hate in my voice, "I'm a human you're a vampire, we nothing in common but the flesh and bone, and the air we breathe that is all. The only think that saved me was the sunlight, and the army that I was in change of, that is all. Nothing else."

I looked straight into his eyes, and could see that he was using all his strength not to laugh and I started to smile. He looked at me as I smiled and had a confounded look on his face. I told why I was smiling and he too started to smile.

A half an hour later there was a knock on the door and a slave went to answer, he came with an announcement that Zephon was finally here. I stood with Raziel and walked to the door to greet him.

"Ah, Brother it is so nice of you to show up. I know that you both seen each other but I don't believe Comet actually met you met you. Comet this is my brother Zephon."

I bowed slightly in recognizing him, he was a tall yet short vampire with a high forehead and his black hair was tied up into a low ponytail. His face was somewhat deranged and he had an air to him that was thinner that Raziel's. He stood there and looked at me in angry, for he still had distaste for me. I stood there and looked directly at him with no fear.

"I see you have not trained her yet, Raziel, or is she too much to train." Zephon said staring at me.

"Train her, brother? Why should we train such a person, after all she is the chosen one." Replied Raziel.

"It doesn't matter whether she's the chosen one or not, she still needs to be trained for after this bloody war. For she will become a slave once this land is our's."

"I will not train her to become some mindless slave, nor will I let any of you touch her in such a manner." Said Raziel protectively.

"And why should any of us listen to you. You think just because you're father's favorite son that you can get away with her not being a slave. Father will see you died for this, Raziel, don't be stupid." Zephon said careful to hold his temper down some what.

"Father and I are in the mist of talking about this, Zephon. I will not say more on this matter! Eric get me, my horse along with Comet's; have them ready and waiting up front." He said then left the room.

Zephon looked at me, with hatred now and I could tell that it would take along time to break the others down. I stood watch the slaves bustle about cleaning and working, then with no warning I felt Zephon's hand around my neck and I was push against a wall.

"You think just because you're the chosen one, just because you manage to gain my brother's grace that you will not become a slave." Zephon laughed, "Think again child, you will either be killed, marked as a slave, or used as food once this war is over."

Once he finished, we could hear a low moan, then gradually grew to a full hiss as Zephon turned to find what was making that noise. I watched Chester leaped onto Zephon's face and dug his claws in as he attacked Zephon. Zephon screamed out loud in pain as Chester ripped at his face. I saw Raziel run in to the room to see what was happening, only to find Chester planted on his brother's face firmly.

"Comet order Chester off, you're the only that he will listen too, order him off." Yelled Raziel.

"No, Raziel not this time, he gets what he deserves. He attacked me first, Chester is only protecting me."

"I don't give a damn what he's doing, get him off."

"Chester! Get away now!" I ordered.

Chester jumped off and into my arms, quickly crawling onto my shoulder. Raziel stepped between me and Zephon as he tried to attack me again. Zephon stopped as he saw the fire in Raziel's eyes and back down quickly.

"You will not harm a hair on Comet's head nor body; if you do I will kill you." Said Raziel with fire in his voice.

Once Zephon clamed down, we left heading towards my Kingdom. We took the same way as we did when I first arrived at the pillage. I rode next to Raziel, who rode in the middle to separate me and Zephon. I looked around at the landscape, and could see different animals' shadows moving about around us, as we went on quietly without a word.


	6. The Kingdom

**Chapter 6 The Kingdom**

We arrived at my Kingdom, when the moon herself was almost halfway to the other side of the sky. I dismounted and look around at what was left of my village that I lived in. I was awestrucked at the devastation that was caused to it, my knees to started to wobble as I held back tears. To help get my nerves back I started to a sing a song softly to myself and then took myself into the halfway burnt down village.

I could hear Zephon and Raziel talking to each other about their lord's wishes. I went farther in to my village looking around cautiously. I looked behind me, to see if Raziel and Zephon was following me, I didn't see them, and I had the sudden urge to run away while I had this chance. I quickly push the urge a side, for all I knew they could be testing me. I continued through the village, charred bodies of the dead laid about, soldiers, women, and children all that hide and weren't not found or died all burned. Hot tears rolled down my face as I clutched my fists so tight that my nails dug deep into my skin, I could feel the blood running between my fingers. I stood there and let out a loud scream; I ran as fast as I could to where my home stood.

I stopped in front of it and looked at the damage, the house stood, then roof was missing along with half a wall. I walked over to where the door uses to be and push some of the ceiling out of the way with both of my hands. I heard footsteps behind me, held my breath until the footsteps stopped.

"You didn't need to come to get your weapons, I would have sent someone out to get them or would have giving you some from the armory." Said Raziel behind me.

I let my breath go, and walked in, pushing some more derby out of my way as I made my way to the backroom. Raziel was close behind me, as I kicked down the door. I walked in and quickly grabbed my true sword, a bow and some arrows, then turned and walked out brushing pass Raziel.

Making my way back to the horses I came across Zephon standing in my path. I stopped in my tracks and looked him down. He stood quietly smiling an evil grin, as if he was up to something. The hair on my neck stood on edge as he slowly started to walk towards me. I gripped my sword tighter as he came closer.

"Haven't you learned a lesson yet, Zephon? I'm not going to become another one of those mindless slaves of yours." I said.

"Ah, but you never fought me, so therefore you shouldn't come to conclusions so quickly little weak girl." He said.

"You shouldn't come to conclusions either… Zephon." Came Raziel's voice from the darkness. "Lets go before the sun raises."

We rode back in complete silence, not one of us really wanting to talk. I looked around at my surroundings, occasionally catching Zephon giving me a death stare. In responds I would give one back to him.

As time pasted the sky got lighter and we grow close to The Sanctuary of the Clans. My legs had become sore along with my back, and I yearned to sleep. Raziel rode up beside me and looked at me. I looked away as his eyes hit mine, my heart felt weird, for I didn't know this emotion.

"Are you ok Comet?" He asked.

"Yes I'm… I'm fine. Thank you."

"I should have sent someone down to bury the bodies so that you didn't have to look and them."

I turned my head to face him, "I am a warrior death can not make me fear her, for I have send her power. Do not underestimate me Raziel you will find it's a fatal error." I said then kicked my horse's side.


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter 7 Meeting**

We finally reached The Sanctuary of the Clans and were greeted by servants for Kain's. I dismounted and followed Raziel into the throne room. I did not see Kain when we entered, nor did anyone announce whether he was going to see us or not. I leaned against the Pillar of Death waiting, keeping myself entertained by shining my sword up.

Kain finally showed up with the rest of the brethren. They fell in place one by one as Kain made his way to his throne. Once he was to his throne they all bowed, then with Kain's permission got back up. I stayed next to the Pillar of Death and watched, hoping that no one would see me.

"Raziel, where is Comet, she's suppose to be here with you."

So much for me hoping no one would see me.

"Quite play dumb Kain, you knew I was." I said as I walked away from the Pillar and stood near Raziel.

"You're smarter then you lead me to believe, lady."

I just smirked and waited for him to state why the meeting was called.

After a short time, Kain stood up and opened the meeting, stating that the war plans for the last and final battle to conquer Nosgoth were to be made. My mind raced as I tried to find ways out or around these plans, but as spies where called in to give what information they had found out on their assigned area the more I got pulled. One bit of news had made my blood boiled and I knew everyone could sense it.

A spy was called in to give news on the army itself; he gave us everything that he could on the army, and more. He found out that the kingdom had sided with the kingdoms worse enemy besides the vampires. This group was formed with mostly thieves and outsiders from all over the land. The group would slaughter people for no really reason but to see blood, then simply walk away. So we dubbed them the drifters.

The thought that Ryu Kingdom would side with the drifters, made my blood steam, and one of the vein in my head pulsated. Raziel looked down at me, sensing my angry overflow my aura and run against his.

"Comet, are you ok?" He asked.

I bit my lip to hold back words of frustration. Looking at Kain I saw the contain smile in his eyes, as his relaxed in his throne. If I could I would kill the whole kingdom for siding with the drifters and wipe that stupid smile off of Kain's face.

Time pasted and a female spy walked in to give her information on one of the Kingdom's heaviest defensives. She told us about the huge metal door that was five feet thick and a hundred yards tall. She mentioned that it took both horse and man power to open and close it and a lot of it. She was about to go on to the next defensive thing, but I interrupted.

"Tell me, what is the weakness of this door, or did you fail to get that information."

The girl suddenly got nervous as I walk out of line, waiting for her answer.

"Please forgive me my lord but the guard refused to let me look at ……"

"The door's weakness is the hinges themselves, granted there's more weaknesses, like the walls that hold them up, if you've been there to help defend or had the chance to look closely there's tiny cracks about as thick as a piece of hair, if you hit were the cracks are then the doors will fall."

Kain looked at me, with surprise.

"Don't look so surprise Kain, I'm a warrior I've had the chance of getting close enough to look it over, and those hinges are that strong after this many years. You'll just need one of you're human worshipers to do the deed, or me. Either way this battle of yours requires some work from the inside. You cannot just go head on into this Kingdom and except to win. You'll need the human worshipers and one's you can trust." I said, as I looked straight at him.

"So be it Comet, if that is this whore? She could be leading us into a trap!" said Dumha falling out of rank.

"I would want nothing more then to kill the drifters once and for all. What they do to mankind so unjust. On this final battle to end this war I will help you fight and I will watch in pride as the kingdom is placed into slavery in punishment for siding with the drifters." I said with fire.


	8. Traveling time

Ok Disclaimer I do not own Legacy Of Kain even if I wanted to. I do not own the Lyrics that I placed in this story they are written and owned by VNV Nation.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Traveling time**

After sometime the meeting was dismissed, we were to gather the top vampire worshippers by the end of the week and move out to kingdom in small groups, dressed in peasants' clothing. For some reason my heart wrenched when it came time for my group to move out.

"You cut your hair, Comet." Said Raziel

"I had to, so that no one would recognize me." I answered

"It looks nice, that way."

"Thanks, I guess." I said looking down.

"Here," said Raziel handing me a bag, "I had Isabel put together a bag of food for you on your trip."

"Thanks, you didn't have to. We had food in the one of the carts up there."

"I figure this might make you feel a little better."

"Lady Comet, we're leaving." Said a male worshipper.

"Thank you," I said then looked back at Raziel, " well it looks like it's time for me to leave. I'll see you when you guys get there. Don't forget my horse." I said then turn and walked away.

We traveled through the burnt down villages for kingdoms that stood tall against the sky. I could see each kingdom's way of life, even after so much was destroyed. I felt sorry for the people that tried to make a living.

We made camp near the White River during the night; we covered a wide stretch of land. Making my bed a man came up to me bearing food and drink. Looking over my shoulder to see who it was the man was 6ft 3inches; he's eyes where the color of the earth itself, his hair was a tight cut against his head and his skin was the color of honey. I stopped what I was doing and took the food and the drink.

"Lady Comet-" started the guy.

"Oh God, will everyone stop with the Lady Comet now, we're out of the Vampiric Kingdom. Either call me Comet or start calling me by my code name, or better yet don't talk me at all."

"I'm sorry I did not know. I'm new to everything still." The man said.

I quickly grabbed my sword and place an inch way from his throat. People jumped up and circled around us as the guy coward. My eyes burned with angry for the thought that there was a traitor in the group.

"You will die traitor. The fact that this mission is top secret and anyone that is against it will die." I said with authority in my voice.

"NO please don't kill me, I'm not a traitor, I am from the same kingdom as you are, I am only new to the changes in names. PLEASE believe me."

A man stepped between me and the man shaking in fear. Looking at him I could tell that it was the truth. I quickly placed my sword away and walked away. The fact that so many people were around, made me feel like I was in a close space. Sitting down I began to pick though the food, the moon was up and I stared at her exquisiteness as it shone down upon me.

I woke to the sound of some of the group eating and others packing the carts again. I sat up and was at once greeted with food from the same guy as last night. His eyes still held fear in them but it was a weak fear. I took the food and drink and started to eat, as the man turned and walked away, I looked up.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night, I did not know." I said apologetically.

"Don't be, I understand how important this mission is for you. It's as important as it is to all of us." He said and turned to look at me.

I flashed a weak smiled and went back to eating; the sun was bright as it shone down from the sky. I listened to the people around pack the carts and ready the horses. I was aware for what was going on around me as I ate.

As I finished my meal three of the head vampire worshippers came and sat down in front of me. Looking up I could tell that they had mixed feels about me and this mission. I pushed my plate aside and acknowledged them.

"Celesta, how long do we have to reach the Kingdom?" asked the first one.

"I would say about two more days wroth of traveling, Liz."

"And how long do we have to until the army shows up?"

"If Kain has kept his word then they will be sent out the night that we arrive at the kingdom."

"So they will arrive at the kingdom four days from that day." Said the second one.

"Yes we have four days to prepare for the attack. When we get into the kingdom we'll keep in weak contact with each other." I said. "I'm trust you guys not to betray the new empire and to make sure the other don't either."

The three worshippers nodded, than left me to pack up my stuff and place it away. I was place my sword and blankets away when a paper bag fell out of the cart and landed by my feet. Looking down I picked it up and opened it.

Inside was some fruit that only the council members had in their house. Blood oranges, where so rare to find that only the high-ranking officers eat them. The conditions for the oranges could only be found in specific areas in Nosgoth. I moved the oranges around to see what else was in the bag. Pushing aside two oranges a dark piece of glass caught my eyes.

Liz showed up behind me and I quickly closed the bag again. Looking around I saw a sly smile appear on her face.

"I thought so, Comet." She said

"Thought so, what?" I asked

"The rumors are true; he does have feeling for you."

"Have feelings? ... What? I don't understand." I said confounded.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. If you don't know what I'm talking then you'll just have to find out for yourself. Oh and we're pulling out." She said and walking away.

I placed the bag away and stood near the cart wondering what the hell just happened. I went over the conversation in my head over and over again, but I still couldn't make sense of it. Could Lord Raziel have feelings for me? I quickly slapped myself for that thought and mounted the horse that pulled the cart.

Four days later we arrived at the kingdom's gates, tired and weary we finish our long haul. The village that we had entered was bustling with liveliness, must took no note of us but the rest stared at us with curiosity. I walked beside my cart making my way through the road to find a place to rest.

Looking around I saw many of the other convoys that had made a place in this village. Seeing the leader of the first convoy I broke off from my cart and pretended to buy some fruit while speaking in code to him.

"Nice day today 'ey." He said

"That it is that it is." I responded.

"Where's your bunch coming from?" he asked

"The Tara Kingdom. How are the fruit?"

"1 kilra. I heard that, that kingdom is very good the healing arts."

I picked through the fruit looking for a good one.

"So any good places to make a living?"

"I heard that the village closest to the statue, makes a fine living. If you or any of you're comrades have a good singing voice, one of the shops' are looking for a singer or two."

"Thank you, milord, I'll look into it." I said paying the man for the fruit.

I quickly caught up with my cart and told them the news. The convoy spilt and went its different ways. My cart and crew went to the village closest to the statue, and then went our own ways. I went in search of the shop looking for a singer, shortly after I found a place to stay. I found the shop sometime after no leads came up.

I looked up at the shop sign, _Paradise Birds_; I let out a sigh and went in. The place was a rich person place for the looks of the inside. The chairs were covered with dark green leather and the floor was completing with a big rug. There were a few tables, and the place was well lit considering the rest of the places around it, I looked around trying to find someone to talk too. Apparently the place was either closed or didn't get a lot of business for there was no one here.

"Hey, we don't serve you're type here. On top of that we're closed." Came a deep male voice from a distanced place.

"Please excuse the clothes I'm a new comer to this village, I just got in…."

"I don't care, now get out of here, before I call the patrol on you." The male voice interrupted.

"IF you let me explain myself, I will most content. I heard that you are looking a singer. I was wondering if I could try and get the job?" I said containing the angry that I felt.

I waited for the man to answer my question, before I would continue.

"I see that you aren't going to leave without at trying. I don't want a fight or anything bad to habit. I just got news that there one from the group that just came in, with a good voice. I'll give you a try, but if I don't like you're singing that you must leave immediately." The man said coming out from behind a curtain on a dark stage.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing

"Well what are you waiting for get up on the stage and show me your voice."

I picked up my dress and walked quickly towards the stage. I quickly centered myself and waited for a sign. The man nodded his head letting me know that I could start.

_Eyes betray the soul and bear it's thinking.  
Beyond words they say so many things to me.  
A stranger here reborn it seems  
awaking wonders deep in me.  
If nothing's ventured nothing's gained  
so I must seize the day. _

And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.  
Through my eyes stare into me.  
I bear my heart for all to see.  
With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.

It wasn't you it wasn't me it wasn't anyone.  
It was a day so long awaited and a chance to be as me.  
I let the wind run through my hands  
as I turned to walk away.  
In distant days I long to sense it all so clear.

And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.  
Through my eyes stare into me.  
I bear my heart for all to see.  
With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.  
And fighting time so much I ask.  
I will this morning last forever.  
Though seasons change and things come to pass  
remain inside of me.  
And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
and will the world stay standing still at least for me.

I had no faith before that day in any vow or deed.  
Days followed days and years were meaningless.  
Despite the wisdom of defeat  
I bore my heart for all to see the wonders I'd seen.

I hear the small echoes of my voice flying away like little bird as my song came to a close. During the song I had closed my eyes unknowingly, I opened them quickly up to the sound of applause. I was unaware that people had come in and were listening to me sing. I blushed a little not knowing whether this meant that I got the job or not. I quickly bowed and existed the stage. The man was waiting for me behind the curtain; I waited for him to give me a yes or no.

"I must say, you have a voice on you, young lady. With those applauses out there, it would bad of business if I denied you. So you have yourself a job here."

"Thank you milord."

"Follow this lady right here and she'll show to you room where you'll get ready for another song."

I thanked him again and followed the girl to my room. She opened the door and explained everything I needed to know of tonight. She helped me pick out a dress for my next appearance and show to where I could get a good shower.


	9. Time goes by

**Chapter 9 Time goes by**

Days went by and night after night I went on stage and sung to the crowd, waiting for news of the vampire army. The groups met in secret coming up with codes, signs and devices to blow the gate up. I gave orders to watch each other's backs and report to me of any traitors before anything bad happens.

On the third day of our stay I got news that army was delayed and it would take another two days before they would arrive. I quickly spread the news to the rest of the group. I was disappointed in the fact that the army was going to be late; the fact that I had to hold up my façade of a singer was sickening.

Later that night, shortly after I got off the stage, I got news that the army was raiding The Yumi Kingdom. So that was the reason why the army was delayed. I looked around to see if anyone was around to hear the chat. I gave orders to slowly make preparations for the gate. The girl nodded her head and left without another word. I continued to my dressing room.

Half way to the room I noticed that the door was opened a crack. I slowed my walk down and pulled a girl to the side.

"Who's in my room?" I asked.

"The Captain of the army, the one that's been seeing you lately." The girl answered

How could I forget about the "Captain"? He's been hanging around me ever since the second day I got here.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Hey! Are you _guys_ seeing each other? You know in the…."

"No. I really don't know why he's following me."

I walked into my room, pretending not to see him. I started to take jewelry off and place it away. I looked through my choice of dresses for a dress for the next day. I picked out a green and blue dress, taking it out from among the other dresses. I turned around and nearly dropped my dress. The Captain reached out and caught the dress; I smiled when he looked back up at me.

"Thank you, Captain." I said.

"I came to see if you would like to go out of a something to eat."

"I don't know, I mean I have to get stuff ready for tomorrow. Then I need to get a shower, after that I would like to go home and get some sleep. I have to be here early tomorrow."

"Well we can get something to eat and bring it back to your house if you want."

"Milady, this letter just came in. I thought I would give it to you." The owner of the shop announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Rob." I said taking the letter.

I placed the letter on my dressing table shortly after reading over the address. The captain read the address while I placed the dress on other rack for the next day.

"Please don't read my stuff. I don't read yours therefore don't read mine," I said turning around. "Now if you please leave I have get out of this dress and take a shower."

"I see, you're very busy, Lady Celesta, I'll leave you alone for tonight." He said bowing.

"Thank you Captain Bane."

When I got home I quickly opened the letter, the letter was addressed to my code name, but I knew whom this letter was from. I throw the envelope to the side and opened the letter to read. It told of the conquest of the Yumie Kingdom and how many people were captured and sent back to the pillage, to become slaves. I read on finding out that, if I did my duty in this Kingdom, then I would be a true member of the council and I would have my own clan sign. The letter ended with the Ross, which was Raziel's code name.

I placed the letter down on a table and went to the hearth. Placing the caldron over the fire, I waited for it to heat up. As I brought some vegetables in from the root cellar, one of my partners came in. She took some more weapons out of her dress and placed them in the hiding place.

"Hi, Kitty can you do me a favor?" I asked

"It depends on what the favor is."

"I need you go to the butcher's placed and pick up a pound of beef."

"I would love to, but the butcher's shop is closed, besides it you're turn to go out and play spy tonight."

"WHAT! I have to go in early to work."

"Aww, poor baby. You still have to play spy."

"Fine, I'll just a make a vegetable soup."

"I'll make dinner beside I still have some stuff to finish around the house."

"Ok I'll go ahead, dress like a guy and go play."

I looked up at the moon as I went through an alleyway. She was almost full, and a blood moon. I smirked at the thought of see a blood moon, when a battle with this kingdom was a day away. I exist the ally way, and quickly made my way to the army's fort. Hearing footsteps I quickly dodged into another alleyway, unaware that something had already claimed this alleyway.

I waited for the guards to walk by, hoping that they didn't see me dash into the alleyway. As the guards started I heard a growl from behind me, turning around I saw to red eyes. I slowly reached for my dagger that was tucked in my belt behind my back. Behind me I heard screams from the guards as they were attacked, the whole time I kept my eye on the vampire in front of me. I slowly back up away from it hoping it wouldn't attack me.

I was almost out the alleyway, when it attacked me. Quickly grabbing my left arm it pulled me towards itself. I follow the pull with a punch to its face, only succeeding in pissing it off even more. I realize that the vampire was a male, by this time. He tried to pull me towards him again to bite me. I did a spiral kick, forcing him to release me. As I came at him I realized that the whole village was being attacked. I could hear the troops fighting vampires out in the streets. I pulled out my dagger and went towards the vampire's throat hoping to by sometime. The vampire flowed to the outside of my right arm and tapped my back with his elbow. I held in my scream of pain as I caught myself and turned around.

"Fuck this one is good. No way could this be one of the empires vampires." I said to myself.

I quickly attacked him again; he floated to the ground and threw me into the street. I landed with a thud on my back, my head pounded as I tried to reach for my dagger. I saw blur out of the corner of me eye and realized that the vampire had just jumped. I quickly grabbed my dagger and prepared for the vampire to land on top of me. I predicted where the vampire would land and with all of my strength I forces the dagger into the vampire's heart. I watched as the look of shock came over the vampire's face, then fell off dead.

I got up and brush the dirt off my clothes, turning around getting one more look at the vampire. I grabbed another dagger out from one of my boots. I was about to start removing his head when I heard footsteps behind me, then a voice.

"Lady Celesta?"

I recognized that voice; I closed my eyes once I realized who was behind me.

"Captain Bane. How are you?"

"What are you doing out here, and why are you wear those clothes. You're dressed like a man. Don't you know it's dangerous out here? A group of vampires got past the guards."

"Yes I was on my way to get some meat from the butcher shop, when I was attacked by a vampire."

"Why are dressed like a man I thought you were going to bed early tonight?"

"I was fixed my meal before going to sleep and found out that we didn't have any meat in the house. It's late and I dress up as a man so that I don't get attacked. It's something I learn back when my kingdom was still alive."

"Then where did you learn to fight and handle vampires like that?"

A mental imaged flash through my mind of Raziel and me battling each back at the pillage. A small smile showed in my eyes as I turned around to look at Bane.

"My father when he was alive was a vampire hunter during the night and a black smith during the day time. The family would help with the black smithing. He taught me how to kill vampires." I coolly lied.

"So that would explain why your hands are some rough looking."

I looked at my hands which one was still holding the dagger. I placed my hands behind me and produced a shy smile.

"It's ok; I'm a captain of the Drifters. This kingdom is the last kingdom of Nosgoth. The Yumie Kingdom fell earlier this night."

"Which leaves only this kingdom, I wish you guys the best. I hope that we win; this kingdom is the only hope we have now. The blood of the Sarafan couldn't help win the war, so let's hope we have want we need to win." I said as I held back my angry about him being a Drifter.

I turned around and started to cut the vampire's head off. I ignored Bane's present while I beheaded the vampire.


	10. The Day of Battle

**Chapter 10 The Day of Battle**

I woke up on the day of the battle, ready to make preparations for that night. I walked around the house watching as my group made the bombs and sharpen the weapons as I ate the blood oranges. I inspected the weapons once they were done, and a prove them.

I was restless waiting for the night to come; I was looking forward to filling the ground with body of the Drifters. But more then just any Drifter, I wanted Bane's blood on my sword and his body decorating the ground.

As the sun hit midday, I grabbed the bag that had two blood oranges and went outside and watched, as people were packing up and leaving the kingdom, nowhere to go but nowhere. I looked around at the fear on the people's face that was leaving. For those that were staying, they tried to go on living their lives as if it was everyday.

"It's the same scene as it was in my kingdom." I said with a sigh as I took out the last of the oranges.

I felt the dark glass rub against my fingers. Placed the orange in my apron pocket I took out the glass, holding it up to the sun I took a look inside. A smile crept over my face as I saw a rose inside. I felt the bottom twist lose in my hand and I pulled up on the top piece, releasing the rose. I released a small surprised awe as I saw the black pedals of the rose. It was rare color and in the vampiric world it was sign of love. I brushed away the meaning of a black rose, and simply let it be a rare rose that Raziel found.

I turned and went back into my house; it was quite and somehow calming to be here. I smiled at the sight of everyone going over the plans. I turned and went to go take a nap for a while, hoping that it would kill time until the battle later on that night. I was comfy and warm as I drifted into a restless sleep.

Nightmares plagued me as I tossed and turned in my bed. Sweat drenched me as one after another nightmares attacked me. I heard someone open my door and I went into a half-sleep, waiting for him or her to leave. I felt a hand touch my skin and in second I had the person in a headlock with a dagger close to their neck.

"Comet please, it's only me, Kitty. It's time to get ready; the army is starting to advance upon the Kingdom."

I realized her and that my room was dark the sun had set. I quickly grabbed my sword, the black rose, and some bombs. I bolted out the door and headed to the large door, dodging people that were in panic because of the vampires' army as I place the black rose in my hair. I took back alleyways and narrow passages to get into my position, to take care of the gate.

As I got closer I could hear shouting from the army. I ducked in and out of shadows trying to get closer. I listened to the whining of horses, as they stood restless. Looking around I saw that everyone was in position to take down the door. I gave the sign to Kitty to make a distraction, as we got closer. She took her position, well aware that she might get killed.

Once she was in position, everyone spilt into groups, one would take down the gate, the other would start a fire to startle the horses, and another would take out some of the archers.

"Do you think we can make it? You are well aware that this is a suicide mission for all of us, right?" a young boy no older then me asked.

"Boy, if you're afraid to die then you should have stayed back at the hideout. Beside if you're afraid to die then you're not a true vampire worshipper." I said.

Kitty started her little distraction, making her way towards, the gate, trying to open it. I watched as she pretended to be panic striating.

"I want out, I want out. I don't want to die…" I heard her say as tears followed from her eyes.

We watched as two soldiers tried to take her away for the gate which was the que for the first group to start the fire. I heard a loud roar as a bright orangish red fire caught my eye. That was our sign, along with the vampiric army; I started the first bomb as half started on the small crack. I stuffed the bomb in between the wall and the hinges then ran to cover.

I was almost to cover when the bombs exploded, I quickly hit the deck. I heard the roar of the blast as the door fell from its hinges. Debris fell all around me; I could the scream of some people before the debris fell of them. I quickly got up and ran head long into the battle that had just begun between vampires and humans.

I looked around to find Raziel, as I fought soldier after soldier. I found him sometime later further in the Kingdom feasting on a soldier.

"Long time no see, milord." I said as finished of soldier.

Raziel dropped his meal and looked up at me with a glow in his eyes.

"I must, my lady, I did not expect you to actually help us."

I saw a person dress in mundane clothes coming up behind Raziel. I reached for a dagger, but before I could get a good grip on it, Raziel had already broken their neck. I looked at the face as he dropped the body. I realized that it was on of the drifters that had come to help the Kingdom out.

After our little talk, Raziel and I went our own ways. I had made my way to the outskirts of the Kingdom. I watched as Rahab finish one of the top ranking officers, when I heard the all so formal voice behind me. I slow turned to face the person, my eyes narrowed when I saw Bane standing before me.

"I always knew that there was something up with you, Lady Celesta. But to think that all this time you were help out the vampires."

I gave out a low laughter, as I saw his angry in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked

"You! You're just now realizing my lie and for that it seems all of us humans are pay a devastating lost. You could have saved this world, but instead you will dielike the rest of this world, as it slowly slips into darkness." I said as I pull my sword to attack.

I used my sense to map out the land around us. I could barely hear any fighting, and the wind told me that a cliff lay right behind me. My eyes were locked on my adversary, waiting for the right moment. Silence was everywhere as if the earth herself was holding her breathes.

A smirk flashed across my face as our sword clashed together. We both hit with equal force, testing each other's strength. I felt my heart thumping against my chest in happiness. The village echoed with the sounds of our swords battling, our bodies where one as if in a dance. The deeper in the battle we got, the more thrill I got out of it.

I watched as each sword hit, some landing, slicing each other enough to cause a short term pain. As we battled we both grew closer to the edge of the cliff, my back towards it. I landed a blow on his right shoulder, right when a creak ran across the cliff. We were in the heat of battle and unaware that the cliff was unstable.

He dodged my strike, and tried to make quickly with his, when all of a sudden the cliff gave way underneath us, sending us toppling down the side. We both fell, rocks and debris falling all around us. I looked up to see where Bane was, he was about 6 ft away of above me and getting ready to kill me. I blocked his attack, then all of a sudden everything around me with black.

I woke up several minutes later, on my back. I was woken by the sound of people calling me name. I was confused at what was going on and where I was, when all at once it came back to me. BANE! Was he still alive? He might be getting ready to strike me. I opened my eyes and reached for a sword.

I quickly stood up, ready for him to try and strike me. When I saw his body, my sword jabbed into his heart. I heard rock rolling down the cliff. I turned around to see Raziel standing there.

"Comet! Thank god you alive." He said with get relief.

I looked down at his hands; in them he held my black rose. I dropped the sword and felt a horrific pain in my life side. I looked down to see the cause of this pain. My left side was all covered in blood; I could see my tunic torn.

"Raziel…." I said as I looked up at him.

I don't remember anything after that.


	11. The hospital and returning back

**Chapter 11 The Hospital and returning back**

I was plagued with nightmares while I was out. The constant repeat of watching my family die in front of me covered me with a cold sweat and left me with even worse nightmare to follow. I watched as my whole kingdom was burned, people still in the buildings. I could hear the screams and feel the warmth of the heat dance on my face.

I quickly sat up in my bed, and pain gripped my whole left side. I held my side, trying to support it in vein. I felt the cold sweat run quickly down my body as I tried to catch my breath. I laid back down in my cot as coughing from some of the wounded bounced off the tent's sides.

"It's ok relax, your safe." I heard Raziel say in the darkness.

"Am I?" I asked, still breathing heavy.

"You'll be safe as long as I am here with you." I heard him say with a soften voice.

"Don't get soft with me Raziel." Pain ripped at my side and I sat up,bent over holding my side.

"You're in pain, hold on I'll get a nurse." Said Raziel as he rushed off.

Why was I in so much pain? I thought as I held in screams of pain while Raziel came back with a nurse. I looked up as the tent and everyone in it whirled around me, I started to get a headache. The nurse reached out to me and I tried to push her away, but it was all in vain. Raziel pushed me down and held me on the cot so that the nurse could give me a pill.

I was woken the next night as thing around me where being broken down. I looked around in confusion. I removed my covers and slowly got up, remembering the pain I felt that day. I walked out into the night and looked around, the whole vampire army was in a rush tearing things down and loading up. Raziel rode up on horse back in front of me and stopped, I looked up at him with my look of disorder.

"I see that you are well enough to walk." Said Raziel.

"No milord, in fact it hurts just to stand here now." I answered.

"Your horse has been prepared for your use. I will have it brought up to you immediately."

Without another word he rode of in the direction he came from shouting order for his men to hurry up and move out. I heard the sound of chains behind me and I turned around to see the slaves being loaded into a large metal cage like animals. I looked at each person and wondered how so many people could fight against mankind and not show the pain. How the vampire worshippers could just destroy the life of someone they knew and hide their feelings of pain behind a glass mask.

Raziel came up behind me with my horse, catching me practically off guard. He dismounted and helped me up on to my horse. My side ached with pain; I could feel the pain pounding away at my side as I finished adjusting myself on the horse. I heard a voice calling my name and I turned my horse around.

"Lady Comet, please take these pills before we take off. They will help you deal with the pain." Said the nurse.

I took the pills as I was asked to, and took off at a slow pace on my horse. I watched as vampires and human alike tear down the camp site in mere minutes. I looked over at Raziel, who had a royal type of air to him as he rode his horse as if the horse was apart of him and that nothing could harm him.

Not to long after the camp site was torn down the whole army started to move. I stayed near Raziel in case anything bad happened to me. But with me staying near Raziel, it meant I had to put up with his brothers, Zephon Dumah and Rahab. Rahab rode beside me quietly, he rarely talked and if he did it seemed to be after thinking about the topic. I was silent while I was around his brothers, for I did not want to seem a fool.

"So sister, how are you feeling tonight?" Rahab asked me while the rest where in a light chat over Kain's wishes.

I looked over at him in surprise.

"I'm feeling ok, right now I guess. Those pills I took are really working on the pain."

"That's good to hear; that wound you have on your side is pretty bad. I'm surprise you're even alive."

"So am I, to tell you the truth."

"You don't have to fear me, sister, I have nothing against you. If the legend says that a human with a sign that's like yours, will bring this world to ruins, then so be it. I neither trust you nor distrust you. All you are now is my sister in arms."

We arrived at The Pillage a few hours past midnight. My body was exhausted from the travel, and I watched as each of the armies separate to go back to their clan territory. I bid Rahab ado, and went with Raziel back to his territory. We dropped the horses at the stables to get taking care by the servants there, from which we head to his place. We were greeted by the house servants who helped Raziel out of his armory. I took hold of my side as the pain started up again, the room we were in started to spin around again, then I fainted.


	12. True start to Comet

**Chapter 12 True start to Comet's life**

I awoke in a bed of silk red sheets, which I laid there trying to catch my bearings. Raziel was sitting next to me on the bed and the doctor was there checking my vitals. Cold sweat ran down my body as I fought to control the dizziness. The room was a cream color with huge windows covered in heavy black curtains on the right side of the wall. Candles burned as the doctor looked up at Raziel.

"She has a fever, confine her to bed and do not let her move. Give her plenty of liquids and call me if you need me."

"Thank you, doctor." Raziel said as he pushed him out the room.

He closed the double doors and walked back to me. He wiped some sweat on my forehead away with a dry cloth, and then got up.

"Relax Comet; I have moved you to my bed so that I may keep a close eye on you. Do not be alarmed by the fact that we are sharing the same bed, let alone a room."

With that he blowout the candles and crawled into bed. Darkness covered me in its thick blackness and as hard as I tried, I could not fight off the effect of sleep and I dozed into a long dark sleep.

For the next month my fever got worse, I was in and out of sleep constantly. I rarely moved from Raziel's bed and my wound refused to heal. In this time I grew weak and Isabel forced fed me my food, which was soften for me to chew easily. Raziel came to see me more and more often and with him, he brought his clan's seer. They talked about my condition and how the only way I could have got worse was by poison. Raziel won't believe this and he would protest it loudly. The seer would bow in fear of provoking his lord's wrath on him.

"There's no way she could be poisoned. I watch as each slave gives her food and water."

"My lord the signs are there, please believe me. Her wound refuses to heal, her fever has not broken yet, and she's only getting worse."

"Her wound must be infected or something. I will not believer that she has been poison!"

"Please calm down my lord. There is away to save her ….or kill her."

"What do you mean kill her?"

"By transferring some of you're blood into her. Yes I know the survival rate is very, very, very slim. But this just might save her."

"You do understand way it's so slim don't you."

"Yes, vampire blood has a ….shall we say avirus in the blood that can kill a human if they're alive. But some human live and are blessed with the same life span as a vampire."

Raziel looked towards me and I could only like out series of coughs in reply.

"I will have to talk to our lord and master, about this idea. If he approves and she dies, I will make you're life a living hell compare to what it is now."

My coughs became worse and as the weeks went by it was a struggle to keep down food. Each time I coughed blood would come up and I was too weak to spit it out, the most I could do was round to my side and let it slowlyexist out of my mouth. Raziel start to go less to Council meetings and stayed more at my side, watching me helplessly get worse, waiting on Kain's decision about the transfer. I slept both night and day way and I had to be carried to and from the washroom, where I got bathed at.

Finally the day came that Raziel awaited for so long. The seer came rushing into the bedroom unannounced, he boar a huge smile on his face as he bowed respectfully to Raziel.

"My lord, I bear proud news from our Lord Kain."

I felt Raziel jump up off then bed with impatience, but I quickly went back into sleep. I remembered nothing of the talk about blood transferring, or the scenes I saw as I was in and out of sleep. All I remember is when my fever broke and how fast I recovered from it.

With in a few days, from that day I was able to walk, talk and eat as if I was never in a fever. On top of all of that my injury on my left side was healing at an unusually fast pace. I was constantly visited by the clan leaders while I was recovering, and each time they came they showed a sort of kindness as if I was one of their own. Even Raziel couldn't help but show how happy he was, when I would visit him in his study or out on the balcony

"So how are you feeling, tonight?" asked Raziel

"I'm feeling fine, everything is healing up. But I really don't remember how I got these cuts on my left arm." I said show him the cuts.

"Huh….I really don't know how you could of."

"You lie, but that's ok. If you wanted to taste my blood again you could have asked when I was better, instead of acting like a fox and stealing some." I said with a smile.

As the weeks past I was summoned to Council meetings, dealing anywhere for traitors to the construction of new buildings. I was gifted with my own uniform, which I will admit showed off more of my body, than I ever wish to show to anyone. It was made of complete black leather, which was hard to move in for the first five minutes if you're not completely use to it. It contained of a pair of pants and a tight belly shirt that was sleeveless, along with the uniform, came my own symbol somehow using all the clans' signs at one time.

I was pleased to know that somehow I had done the right thing and was being treated will for my choice. I wore the uniform everywhere I went along with my symbol cape. I watched as vampire and human alike reluctantly bowed when I walked into a room of importance. But also as the weeks past my feelings were changing for Raziel, I didn't know consciously know these feelings but I was in for a rude awaking.


	13. Rude Awaking

Sorry it took me so long to update, my own computer has been down, so I haven't had chance to type when I had the desire to. But this will be a big update, two chapters are being added. So r&r please. And none of the songs in these two chapters are mine. One is for Theatre of Tragedy and the other one is from London After Midnight.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Rude awaking**

I was taking care of some important business of mine. I was on my way to find out about the mark on my neck and the legend behind it. I was just about to exit an alleyway, when I heard talking. The voice as very familiar and with this voice I hear a feminine giggle. I pecked my head slow around the corner to see who it was. Now don't get me wrong vampires have way better hearing that humans could every wish to have, so I don't know if they heard me coming or not. All I know is that I saw Raziel and a vampress together. The vampress was leaning against a stone wall and Raziel was holding her hand. I watched as he kissed her hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. My cheeks burned with rage and the sight I was seeing. I finally got tired of what I was looking at and decided to head back to the place.

When I got back to the place I throw open the door and stormed through the entrance way before any of the slaves had a chance to bow. I quickly made my way to the entertaining room, throw open the doors and quickly slammed them shut again. Chester quickly sat up, unprepared for such a rude awaking from anyone. I made my way to the balcony and looked up at the moon, I had to find away to get that picture out of my mind. I knew that Raziel had a lot of female vampires around him, but I never really cared about how they acted around him. I sat down on the cold stone and fought my tears of shame.

"On dear lady, please forgive me if I cry in front of you. I forget where I am and what I'm doing here. This is not a place for little girls like me."

I felt Chester rub up against my body as I looked at the quarter moon. I petted Chester to let him know that I was alright. I thought of the scene again and my feelings turned from shame to animosity. I hated the fact that I met Raziel or even knew him the way I did. All I wanted to do was kill him. I stayed outside for sometime before being forced in by Isabel herself. I told her to leave after she pulled the black out curtains over the windows. I lit a few candles and paced back and forth, not truly willing to sleep, all the time Chester would stare at me or try to calm me down from the constant rage I would let out. I finally gave in to sleep, some hours later and I slept without any nightmares.

I woke up that night, still not in the mood to talk to Raziel. I petted Chester who had made his bed next to me on the couch, he purred softly as my hand ran down his body. I let out a sigh as I looked at the moon; she was crescent and beautiful. I got up and left the room, in search of Isabel. I made my way around, looking in every room, careful not to run into Raziel. I finally gave up, thinking that Raziel sent her out to collect more food for the slaves and me. I looked around as the slaves bustled around me, prepare for something big, but what?

I decided to ignore this thought and go to the ballroom. Now I know that I have not been very good at describing Raziel's house, but its set up funny, it took a while for me to understand this place. Raziel's house is set in away that the ballroom is the first room you walk into and it takes up the whole downstairs part, with a few rooms for big meets or other stuff. He's living quarters are up stairs, and the slave are either above the living quarters or place in little huts.

Away I went into the ballroom and looked around; the place was decorated to the nines and tucked away in a corner stood a grand piano. I gave a smirk and made my way over to it, I walked around it taking a good look at it before sitting down. I removed the covering of the keys and started to play, the whole time I was unaware that Raziel was in one of the rooms next to the ballroom. I quickly wrapped myself in the music and started to sing. My voice echoed as I begun.

_Come in out of the rain thou sayest_

_But thou ne'er step'st aside; and I'm trapped-_

_A distance there is_

_None, save me and the bodkin_

_Pitter-patter on the roof:_

_Behold! - tis no the rain; thence me it has to be-_

_I will not drink thy vintage wine, my dear;_

_Thou hast heed'd that I am of innocence,_

_Yet thou let'st me be parched;_

_My heart is of frailty_

_My pale skin is hue damask_

_When thou thy tears has hidden, "Come back!" thou sayest-_

_There I soon am to be- but how am I to run_

_When my bones, my heart thou hast me bereaft-_

_But run thou sayest; I run-_

_And there and then I behold that a time will come_

_When I again dead will be._

_Thou tell'st me to leave without delay-_

_I leave with my bodkin and my tears in my hands;_

_Lo! – the shadows, the sky – descending_

_So by a dint of smite I gait_

_Ere I run and melt together with dusk_

_Yon the reach of my mind I keep this event_

_But it seems as if naught is to change anyways!_

_After all these years thou left me down in the emotional depths-_

_The sombre soaked velvet-drape in hung upon me,_

_Turning my feelings away from out so ignorant world:_

_All the beautiful moments shared, delibratlely push'd aside-_

…_a distance there is…_

I ended my song and let my voice finish ringing through out the room. I sat and felt a calming sensation come over me as I took my hands away from the keys.

"That was beautiful, Comet. I didn't know you could sing nor play the piano, so very well. You sound like an angel." Said Raziel

My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice. He heard me sing and he was here the whole time.

"Forgive me milord, I did not mean to disturb you or your peace." I said getting up and bowing. "Excuse me, I will take my leave."

"No wait, stay and don't act like a slave, you're not. I want you to sing later tonight."

"For whom, my I ask?"

"I'm holding a small party and have invited Kain and my brethren. I wish you to grace them with your beautiful singing voice."

"As you wish." I said bowing.

I left before Raziel could get another word out. I made my way to the armory where my sword was. I went in and told the slave to get my sword, from which I went into the arena to practice with the fledglings and stronger vampire in Raziel's clan.

I practiced for some hours before calming down and walking away. Before I made the door a dagger zipped by me and landed in the door.

"Where do you think you're going female?" Rang a voice from behind.

"I'm going back to your lord's house, where I will stay until the next time I feel like leaving." I said with a cool voice and walked out.


	14. The cat is out of the bag!

I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I went back and fix a few things in some of the chapters. They all now have Chapter and title within the story it self.

* * *

**Chapter 14 The cat is out of the bag!**

I walked back into the upper house and was confronted by Raziel. I pushed past him before he could open his mouth. As I made my way to the entertainment room two slaves blocked my path and Raziel came up behind me.

"What is the meaning of this, Raziel?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"That's lovely; can't you pull this stunt after you're little party?"

"I could, but I would like to do it now."

I let out a sigh of discontent and kept my back turn on Raziel.

"I don't like the fact that you are ignoring me. You've ignored every since I came back late last night."

I didn't response and there was eerie silence as he waited.

"I know you saw me with a vampress. I saw you peek around the corner."

I turned to another set of doors to walk away. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. Before I before could make it to the doors, Raziel's arms wrapped around my body and picked me up.

"Put me down Raziel! What are you doing!" I said kicking and screaming like a kid."

"Shut up and listen…please…I need to talk with you."

I stopped kicking and screaming and my face became red with rage.

"I'll let you go after I get out what I need to say…..Comet I guess what I'm trying to getting out is ……"

He waved with head for the slaves to be dismissed. Once they were gone he let out a nervous sigh, and I realize that for the first time he was nervous, in fact he was nervous the whole time he wanted to talk to me.

"Comet, I need to let you know, that I love you." He said as he slowly released me.

I was struck wordless at what Raziel had said to me. My heart pounded in my ears as my leg gave out beneath me and his words echoed. He loves me…….he loves me? The scene from yesterday ran in my head and I went from wordless back to anger.

"You can't love; you were flirting with that vampress. In fact you were almost all over her. How can you tell me you love me when you were doing that?"

"I was not flirting with her; I kissed her hand as a sign of respect to a lady. What I whispered in her ear was something from my brother, Zephon. It was an invitation that he wished me to past on to her. The vampresses that flock around me mean nothing to me. Sure I entertain them, but have you ever seen one of them brought back here?"

"That doesn't mean jack, besides Kain would have me killed, if I just happen to return you feelings. Vampires and humans are not meant to mix."

"Kain has bent the rules from me, he understand my feelings for you and is allowing it. Why do you think you have not become a slave or worshipper and in fact become one with the council?"

I never wondered why I was treated like a vampire, when everyone else was treated like something useless. My anger had gone away and was replaced with a feeling of puzzlement.

"Here, let me help you up, you seem to have ended up on the floor during this talk." Said Raziel with an out stretched hand.

I took hold of his hand and he pulled me. I looked around I had forgotten where I was during this whole ordeal. Sound of voice could be heard downstairs.

"Oh crap! I forgot you wanted me to sing tonight." I said as I looked up at him

"That's right. Beside, we both need to get ready for our guests."

With that Isabel walked over to me and guided me away. We walked into a side room where a beautiful dress was waiting for me. I got undressed and was helped into the dress, the whole time not a word was said between me and Isabel.

I met Raziel at the doors and he extend his right arm for me to drape me left arm around. The doors were open and we walked out to greet the guess. Guess bowed to us as we greeted us and we bowed to our lord Kain. Music was played and the vampires danced, I watched as vampires were supplied with fresh blood and merriment. I dance once with a few of the vampires, including Raziel, Kain, and Rahab.

I was resting enjoying the view, when I heard the music stop. The room when quiet, stood up to see what was going on when I saw Raziel staying front of the piano. My heart picked up speed as Raziel introduced me to the crowd. I bowed and made my way up to the front as he let the crowd know that I was going to sing a song.

As I stood in front of everyone beside Raziel, the crowd erupted into applause. Raziel took hold of my right hand and brought it to his lips. Without another word he walked into the crowd and the room was silent, I knew the song that going to be prefect. I looked over at the band and month the song that was going to sing. I gave them the tune and we began.

_Step into this picture  
release all your light  
I think God has gone mad... here tonight _

You can't believe your eyes,  
control is so hard to keep  
obsession can be hell  
from which you'll never be free  
It's all for the taking, here tonight

Where good girls go to die  
that's where I'll be  
Waiting for my love with my heart on my sleeve

Forget about the future  
forget about the past.  
My heart beats so,  
my hands are cold  
please God make this moment last

I made my way around the crowd singing to certain people. I made my way to Raziel and as I sung the next verse I walked behind him, teasing him. Then I walked to the front of him.

_  
You seek to fill me  
with virtues I lack  
I'll turn your pure white wings to pure black.  
_

As I finished the verse up I use my power to push Raziel to his knees and gave a shy smirk at him.

_  
You've pushed too far and now  
you've lost control can't you see?  
You thought you were the master  
but you're down on your knees.  
It's all for the taking, here tonight _

Where good girls go to die  
that's where I'll be,  
remembering our love as if it were a disease.

Forget about the future  
it wasn't meant to last  
My heart beats slow my hands are cold  
Oh God it's the end at last.

The song ended and with it I pretend to faint backwards into the unexspecting arms of Raziel.

The party ended an hour before sunrise and everyone went home. We said are farewell to everyone as they left. Once everyone was gone, we looked each other.

"You know Comet, you never told me whither you had feelings for me or not."

I was half way across the room when I heard Raziel say this. I felt my face get hot as I realized that I did have feelings for him. I never took to note that I did, I was always pushing it away as something I couldn't feel because I was a warrior.

"Let's leave the topic alone for right now. You'll find out in time."

We went upstairs and said good night to each other. I made my way to the same room that I had gotten dressed. Isabel greeted with a smile and helped me out of my dress. I dismissed Isabel and the others as I finished getting dressed in my old torn clothes. I walked out of the room and headed for the same room I slept in the day before, when I was cut off my Raziel.

"What not going to take a bed, when it's offered?" Asked Raziel with a smile.

"I didn't know there was a bed, being offered." I said sleepily.

"I offered the bed, when you came down with a fever."

I gave a confuse look to him, I had know idea that he was offering me a spot in his bed. When he told me what he meant, I hear Isabel walk in and answer for me.

"My lord, her ladyship would gladly take you offer."

I did a double take at Isabel, then nodded in response of Isabel's answer. I followed Raziel into his bedroom and took my spot on the same side of the bed that I did when I was sick.


	15. Unforseen Wall

**Chaper 15 Unforseen Wall**

Months past as Raziel and I grew closer to each other, I finally came face to face with my feelings with Raziel. I felt a little calmer after I told him about my feelings for him, I was happier and I learned quicker how to enjoy life with the vampires. I became friends with Rahab and Dumah; when I wasn't with Raziel or dealing with important matters at hand, I took time to hand hung out with the vampires, enjoying a midnight snack or a horse ride around the developing empire.

I learned how to fight with a bola, thanks to Rahab. The technique was hard to master and I walked away many a time in pain, bleeding, bruised, and dirty. Once I mastered the technique the rest was smooth sailing. Dumah taught me hand to hand combat, just like with the bola I walked away sore. Dumah also taught me how to address vampires with titles, this proved useful when visiting friends of Raziel and dealing with important matters.

I enjoyed the taste of freedom while my kind was being tortured, and forced to make an "evil" empire. I watched as people where pushed to work around the clock to erect smoke stacks and building, for the vampires. Many people died from the lack of food and sleep, their bodies thrown out of the way, until a cart came around to pick up the cold bodies to dispose of them.

200 years after the fall of my kingdom, most of the empire was built. Streets were laid leading to different places; the smoke stacks blenched their contents nonstop into the sky, allowing the vampires to walk during the day. Those people that never were captured now rebelled against the raising empire. Kain understanding the nuisance, and sent reinforcements to the places with most importance to his empire.

While this was going on, Raziel and my feeling for each other were strong, so strong that we conjugal together, but with this came an unforeseen wall, one that no one was ready for. I had my head hanging over a metal bucket, heaving my stomach contents into it. I felt sick right down to what was left in my stomach. Raziel walked in hearing another offering into the metal container.

"What wrong Hun?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"I'm just sick that's all, my love. No need to wrong I'll be find here in another five minutes."

"That's the problem you've been like this all this week. It's like your daily ritual now."

I set the bucket down and looked up at him. The odor of vomit hung in the air, as I slowly sat up.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Raziel ordered

"Like hell you are!" I said "I'm fine, if anything it's just a small bug."

Raziel gave up without another word of advice. Feeling a little better then I did a few minutes ago; I got up and opened up a window to air the room out. Raziel, I could tell was worried about me, but I was confused on why I was sick as a dog when I woke and no other time.

I got dressed and went into my study; I had stacks of papers all over my desk that had to be dealt with. A sigh escaped my mouth as I began to take care of things. Encased in my work, I did not hear Isabel walk in with my cup of tea. Looking up I nearly screamed, realize someone was in my study.

"Isabel? Why didn't you knock, before coming in?"

"I did milady, I even let my presence be known before coming in. Sorry if I startled you anyway."

"It's ok. Where Chester today, he's usually in here with me."

"He's curled in a ball on my lord's desk. How have you been tonight my lady?"

"I'm doing fine, for right now, and stop with the "my lady" crap."

"Yes, Lady Comet. I noticed that you are still suffering from morning sickness."

I quickly dropped my pen and scrawled at Isabel.

"What are you saying!" I demanded.

Isabel realizing what she said and dropped into a bow and begged for forgiveness.

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't not mean irritate you. I was simply bringing to the open that you might be with child."

In shock at what came out of my servant's mouth, I ordered her out. Angry consumed me at the thought of how anyone could think I was with child. I was loyal to only Raziel. I never went behind his back to see any of my kind, the thought never across my mind to either. Besides, everyone knew that vampires could not produce offspring naturally. I dismissed the child thing as simply a small flu that I caught from working so hard.

As the weeks past the morning sick did not go away and I grow extremely tired just by doing the simplest of things, I also notice that I was missing each month. Fear grew in me as I remembered what Isabel told me. Not truly knowing what to do; I decided to consult her about my problem.

I stood in my study, pacing back and forth waiting on Isabel to get there. I was getting ready to sit in my chair when I heard a knock at the door. Turning around I saw Isabel waiting for my permission to come it.

"Isabel, please come in."

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" She asked enter my study.

"Please close the door. What I am about to ask does not past from this room, do you understand?"

"Yes milady."

"About a mouth ago, you told me that I was with child. Why did you say this?"

"My lady I know that you are loyal to only our lord, but the sign are all there. The fact that you are sick when you try to get out of bed, you get tired very easily, and you have cramps, headaches, and mood swings."

"But this could be anything. So why did you say that I was expecting?"

"I do not know Lady; it's just that even when you try to hide it, your stomach is getting bigger. It's almost dispositional to the rest of you're body. You can not keep lying to yourself."

"How dare you accuse me of lying!" I projected standing up.

"My lady even if it kills me to say this, you are pregnant and to say it is a lie would prove to be useless!" Isabel said desperately.

"Isabel you are my most entrusted servant, get me a doctor, one you can trust with your life." I said feeling drowsy.

"Yes milady." Isabel said bowing.

I sat down at my desk as Isabel left my study; I was worn out from my fight with Isabel. I decided to finish up on what was due for that day and take a small nap on my desk.

I was awakened by Isabel, who brought with her a doctor. He was tall, with brown hair and green eyes. I stood up and was greeted by both Isabel and the doctor with a bow. I instructed them to stand up and I explained to the doctor why I called him there. Doctor responded with checking my vitals and listening to my symptoms.

After some time had past, the doctor came to his conclusion. I sat down and waited patiently for what the doctor had to say.

"Lady Comet, I don't know if it's good or bad news for you, but the signs are all there. You are heavy with child, now it up to you to decide if you want our lord to know or not."

"How far am I into the cycle?" I asked

"Three months, almost four. I'm surprised that Lord Raziel doesn't hear the little heart beat."

"Thank you, you may leave now doctor. Isabel, let Raziel know when he gets back from his duty up in the north of his clan that I went to go visit Lord Kain."

"You're not going to tell Lord Kain about this, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Not a word about the baby to Raziel. Not yet."


	16. The visit to Kain

I know that I do not update very often for those of you that enjoy my story. I am sorry about how rare I update, and I'm going to try to update more often. :-D

**Ch 16 The visit to Kain**

I traveled by horse to Kain's manor, having a massager ride ahead of me, to tell Kain of my presence. I traveled through the fields that were still lush and green, crossing Dumah and Turel's developing territories to reach the manor. It took about any hour to get there, but for me it was worth it.

I was greeted by Kain's servants who showed me to his parlor. I sat in a small chair near the fire and waited for Kain to grace me with his presences. I thought about how I would address the fact that I was with child and yet did not go behind anyone's back. I was deep in thought as to how to approach this subject with Kain.

Sometime past and Kain showed himself, putting on his mask to show that he was happy to see me. I bowed as he came in, greeting him with smile and a "my lord". Kain took by my hand and pulled me up.

"You show not push yourself so hard, Lady Comet, we do not want your child harmed any way."

I stared at him in shock at how he knew I was with child, for I did not tell anyone. As if ready my thoughts Kain responded to how he knew about my child.

"You can not hide that second heart beat that I hear. It is faint but it's there inside you. Also my seer foretold that this would happen."

"Forgive me Lord Kain; I do not know how this has happen. I am loyal only Raziel, my husband, no one else."

Kain released a laugh as I finished explaining myself. Kain paced around the room as he explained to me everything that might become of the child.

"If the child is Raziel's, as you claim it is, then it will be the first of its kind and treat just like you, shunned by some and praised by others. If it is a human child and proves to be a human, it will be killed and you will be punished for lying to both me and Raziel."

"Yes milord, I understand full and well the consequences that will fall upon me, if either of these happen."

I felt a headache coming on and I decide to sit again to take some of my weight off my feet. I watched as Kain walked around the room looking at his collection of books that he acquired through the war. The room was quiet for awhile, as we both looked around the room at what decorated the room. Over the fireplace hung a picture of Kain and his six sons, painted before I even came into their lives. A window looked out on to a peaceful field, and three walls where covered in bookshelves full of books, with the rare door appearing in the middle of two book cases.

"You do know that there will be a council meeting about this unexpected incident." Came Kain's voice out of nowhere.  
"My lord?" I asked surprised.

"The Clan leaders must know. I'm guessing that Raziel does not know about the child yet."

"No my lord, I wanted to let you know about this problem first, before I told Raziel."

"You did the right thing coming to tell me yourself, but you must tell Raziel. If he doesn't get this news, things could fall apart."

"I understand my lord." I said bowing.

We sat next to the fire and talked some more about the child and the war that was going on. There was much still much to do with the empire and this war would cause some trouble with completing a good portion of the empire with in five years. Kain was pushing the construction of the empire too fast in my eyes, but with how things were at the time, it seemed in some way with in reach.

After some hours I dismissed myself from Kain's presences and went home. I knew it was time to break the news to Raziel. This was going to be a difficult thing to do, but it was a necessity.

I entered Raziel's manor with a nervous feeling inside me. I knew that Raziel was back from the northern part of the territory and probably relaxing out on one of the balconies awaiting my return. I placed my hand on my stomach and remembered what Kain told me.

I walked out onto the balcony outside our room; Raziel was standing there looking out towards the courtyard. My heart started to race as I approached him. Instead of wrapping my arms around his arm, I bowed too nervous to see Raziel's look.

"Why are you bowing to me, silly?" Raziel said cheerfully.

"Forgive me, but I have some urgent news that I need to tell you before the meeting tonight." I said still bowing.

I watched Raziel's feet as he turn towards me, my hands started to tremble as he grabbed my chin. My head turns up towards his, but my eyes refuse to move for the ground.

"You're trembling in fear, what's the matter my love?"

"What I am about to tell, will make you mad, but it is the truth. We both know that I have been loyal to you and you alone."

"Where is this going, Comet?"

I let out a nervous sigh as I prepared myself for what I had to say.

"Forgive me, but somehow I have become pregnant."

I felt Raziel's hand release from my chin.

"This is not possible, how?" Came Raziel's voice trying to hold back anger

"I do not know, but I swear that I have been loyal to you and only you." I said with a trembling voice.

"Then you can not be pregnant."

"A doctor has verified it and so has our Lord. There is no mistake."

"You lie!" Barked Raziel.

"You don't believe me, than listen for yourself. Kain said he could hear the beating of a second heart, fainter then mine but with me." I said standing up

There was a silence as Raziel listened to the heart. I looked into Raziel's eyes as the look of disbelief came across his face. Raziel turned around to face the courtyard again. I felt Raziel's anger at what he found out was the truth.

"How long are you into this?" He asked

"I'm three months, probably almost four." I said.

"So this is why Kain has called a meeting with the lieutenants. And here I was thinking it was about the war."

"Part of it is about the war, and other half is because of me."

"I see." Said Raziel turning to walk away.

Desperately I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please believe me when I tell you that I love you and no one else. I have been loyal to you; there is not another person in my life, besides you."

"Then why did you not tell me about this sooner?"

"Because I found out the truth today, just like you."

Raziel pulled his hand out from my grip and walked away.


	17. The Council Meeting

_Ok the little line thing is going to be a retard to me again, so I'll do this thingy this way. _: _I'm not happy with the end of this chapter right now, I might change the ending by I doubt it. I have things right now that comes before this story right now so I'm going to leave you guys hanging by your underwear again. I will try to update again soon but until I get what I need to get done first I won't be able to update again. Please be clam and understand that I'm trying to update more often. Thank you _

**Ch 17 The Council Meeting**

After the talk with Raziel, I decided to spare him the sight of me, so I decide to make my way to the pillars of Nosgoth. Once tall and pristine the pillars gave complete balance to the world, so we humans were taught. In my eyes I did not see why we needed the pillars to begin with, all they brought was trouble to this land.

I surveyed the pillars, walking around them, the pillar of balance, the pillar that the murdered guardian Ariel was connected to, stood at the place of Kain's throne, made from the pieces of the pillars that laid around the area. As I walked around the pillars, one of than them caught my eye more then any of the others.

Walking up and touching the pillar, I started to feel funny. I could the child moving as if it was trying to reach out and touch the pillar too.

"That's the Pillar of Conflict." Kain said standing on the platform next to me.

"Oh, my lord when did you appear?" I asked slightly bowing.

"Just a few minutes ago. I take it by seeing you here, that my child did not like the news."

"No Lord Kain, he didn't."

"Don't worry about it, given time everything will be back to normal." assured Kain.

I didn't like how optimistic Kain was about all of this, I felt like something was up his sleeves. I decided not to let Kain get under my skin as much and continue to look at the pillars until the rest of the clan leaders got here. Kain sat at his throne apparently deep in thought, or at lease as deep in thought as he would allow himself to with me in the room.

Sometime after Kain appeared the leaders started to trickle in for the meeting. I stood in my spot in between Raziel and Zephon a waiting for the last three to enter the room to start the meeting. Time seemed to take forever before Raziel, the last to show up and the favorite son decide to show himself. I could tell by the way he responded to my pathetic attempt of a smile that he was still sore about the talk. In reaction to Raziel I stood straight and showed no emotion.

Kain got up for his throne and began to pace again as he began to address his sons and I. I could tell that everyone there was awestruck at why Kain called the gathering.

"My sons and daughter, I have called you hear today to issues out orders for the war and address an unforeseen phenomenon. We will start with this summit with the phenomenon first."

"My lord and father we should deal with the war first. I believe that it is more important then any phenomenon that has or will occur, right now." Zephon beamed.

"Zephon, this phenomenon could change things for better or worse. Now shut up and listen. We will discuss this after it is announced."

"Forgive me my lord." Zephon said bowing.

"Now, as I was about to state, this event that has occurred deals with our lovely lady, Comet."

I looked around the room as all eyes went on me, like a cat spotting its next meal. I gave a bow of acknowledgement to everyone to ease the tension in the room.

"Lady Comet is with child and claims to have been loyal to only Raziel. Now as a vampire, Raziel can not provide the necessary thing to help form a child. So how can Comet claim that this true, if she has only been loyal to Raziel."

Kain finished his speech and sat down in his throne, opening the floor for everyone to throw their thoughts out for everyone else to hear. Melchiah was first to speak on the topic at hand.

"It can not be, if she claims to be steadfast with Raziel, than she can not be with child. If not then she is a lair and should be punished."

"The child must not be born." Came Raziel's voice loud and clear after Melchiah.

"The child will live; Comet is familiar with the consequences of this pregnancy." Kain countered.

"My lord, what is the meaning of this?" Turel questioned.

"Are you challenging my ruling, Turel?" Kain asked, questioning Turel's loyalty.

"No my lord, forgive my irrational behavior."

Kain got up and walked over to Turel, threatening his son with his powers. Turel recoiled at the intimidation of his master. Feeling satisfied Turel's reaction; Kain turned and concentrate on my consequences.

"If the child proves to be Raziel's doing, then it will live, if the child is human than it will be killed and Comet will be stripped of her title, leaving her as a slave, or dead." Kain's voice echoed as the speech settled into each vampire's mind.

I could feel how uncomfortable Raziel was, with all the attention dealing with me and him. The vibes were rolling off of him like water from a waterfall.

_Relax Raziel, everything will be alright. This child is yours and no one else's. _

_You are making me look like a fool, woman, you better pray that you are telling the truth, or soul help you, I will make your life a living hell. _

I quickly closed the conversion with Raziel and focused on the matter at hand. Kain was still giving a speech about how this child could be a sign, when out of nowhere he changed the topic at hand to the war. He gave orders for the clan leaders to give to their clans. Dumah was told to provide the clans going to war with fresh weapons. Turel, Zephon, and Melchiah's clans were told to stand down from the war, what area's they held to hold fast. Raziel's and Rahab's clans were told that they would be next to move out. Rahab was ordered to Meridian and Raziel was ordered to Freeport. Both were told to move out when Kain sent word to them, as for me I was told not was not going because of the child.

After hearing protests and praise from his sons, Kain dismissed the meeting. During it I had grown tired and come down with a nasty headache. I walked behind Raziel on the way back his clan, unsure whither to walk beside like I always do. The whole way back, not one word was said between us. I felt rejected by him, like I was a disease that he couldn't lose.

We enter the manor and retired to the room. Raziel took off is shoulder pads and stepped into bed. I stared at the bed then at Raziel; Raziel had rolled onto his side with his back facing me. Feeling uninvited by him or the bed I decided to go camp out in my study room.

The next night I was waken by Raziel hovering over me. I quickly sat up and fix the area around me. My heart raced as I tried to make it look like I had done some work and I just happen to fall asleep.

"Why did you just go to bed when I did, silly?" Came Raziel's voice a little more content.

"I'm sorry; I got caught up in some work I wanted to finish." I said turning to face him.

Raziel had a smile on his face but I could tell that it was forced on. I let a sigh escape me and stood up.

"Look Raziel, you can knock your fake smile off. I know you're still mad at me, and neither acting coldly nor counterfeiting your happiness will help me here. I need some support here from you at lease."

Raziel's smile slow disappeared and a cold look came across his face. The morning sickness was just catching up to me when I realize that I had pissed Raziel off even more.

"Until there is proof, I will treat you the way I want too."

"The proof is all around you Raziel."

"Not the proof I need. Until then I will not show the feelings I did."

I slammed my hand on the desk in fury, deciding that I had heard enough from Raziel. I sat back in my chair and waited for Raziel to catch on to the fact that he was not wanted in my study at the moment. Final getting the hit he turned and walked out without a word to throw at me.

Getting the conversation off my mind I raffled around some paperwork and cleaned my desk. He got under my skin to the point that I couldn't stand the thought of him at the time. I quickly came to the conclusion that this child would either make us or break us. Either way this was a costly way of testing our bonds.


	18. Time

Ok so it took a long time for me to update, I'm trying to take care of the problems that keep me from updating more often. I hope to update again soon, but it depends on the problems. considering that I have no life I have problems. Anyways heres the chapter before the judgement of Comet's child. Oh and by the way I did go back and fix a error in my story in one of the chapters. The child doesn't come around until 200 years after the fall of Comet's kingdom. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Time**

Time came and went; I had more symptoms from my pregnancy making me more sure of the child's father. I was in the kitchen around midday, I must of made a lot of noise, because Raziel was staying in the door way giving my a bizarre look. I sat down the glass I was holding in my hand and wiped the mess I had on my face away.

"Comet……what are you doing?" asked Raziel with slight disbelief.

"I got thirst, so I came in here to get a drink."

"Of blood? Comet, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I couldn't be healthier any other time." I said as I reached for my glass again.

I took a slip of blood and went to set the glass back down, believing the glass was on the counter I release my hold, only to have the glass go screaming to the floor. Raziel was half way out the door way when the glass shattered on the floor, sending glass and blood flying. I half way struggled to my knees to pick on the glass when Raziel stopped me.

"Don't bother with it, I'll have some day servants take care of the mess."

With that, Raziel helped my get to my feet and escorted me to bed. It was odd when Raziel chose to be nice to me; it was few and far between when he was too. I laid in bed tossing and turning, it was hard for me to sleep with almost round stomach. When I did found a position comfortable to sleep in, I slept like a rock.

The month came when Kain's orders for Raziel to move out to Freeport came. I watched that night as Raziel dawned his armor and sword with pride and gathered his man. I, now heavy with child watched as Raziel lead a small army towards Freeport.

I didn't know how long he would be gone, but apart of me wish that I was going with him. He wished me goodbye for now and rode to the front. The march was on and all I could do like the rest of those that came to watch was stand there. Kain walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. No words were pasted between us, as we watched the small army disappear into the horizon. A stream of tears ran down my face, I felt unsure whether Raziel would be back in time for the child's birth.

Months past and still Raziel did not return, I continued my everyday duties around the territory, doing as much as I could while being careful. Raziel first born son was left behind to take care of me. It was hard to do anything without my caretaker breathing down my back. He never failed to let me know the danger of doing certain things, like the light sword practices I did to keep my skills homed.

"Milady, please be careful of the child."

"Yes Kieran, I will thank you." I said placing something heavy on a table.

Kieran's loyalty to me did not change once the news of me was known empire wide. I secretly praise him for that and was thankful for having at least one on my side. I looked at Kieran as a brother that I never really had.

The eighth month was almost over and with it came a letter from Raziel. I read it aloud to Kieran to clue him in with his lord's well being. The note told of how the battle went, how many were injured and dead. On top of the battle news the letter told us that Kain had order Raziel back to the stronghold to await the birth of the child. I was somewhat relieve to know that he would be here at the birth of his child. I refolded the letter and placed with the rest in my desk.

I watched as Kieran ran around the manor like a chicken with a head trying to plan a grand feast for his lord's return. I giggled at how Kieran acted, but the enjoyment was suddenly destroyed by a surge of pain going though me from my abs. Kieran stopped what he was doing and ran over to make sure that I was ok.

"Lady Comet, are you are? What's wrong?" Came his voice worried.

"Just another cramp, that's alrig…" I quickly stopped talking as another surge of pain came.

I quickly grabbed Kieran's arm as I tried to keep myself standing. Kieran wrapped his other arm around my body and helped care me to my bed. Isabel came running in with a glass of water and another with blood for me. I finished both and took a nap, after the doctor came in to confine me to my bed for a few days.

A week past after getting the letter from Raziel that he did appear, I was still confined to bed but feeling better I disobey the doctor and was there at the door the to greet my husband. Unable to bow properly I simply bow my head in acknowledgment; I was greeted back by Raziel with a kiss on my hand.

"How is the child Comet?"

"Healthy and fierce at the same time, it's good to have you back."

"As it is good to see you're shining face here to greet me, when you should be in bed." Came Raziel's voice trying to hide the how happy his was to see me again.

"I see, so Kieran told you that I was confined to bed." I said scratching my head and looking away.

"Comet, come with me to the deck outside, please."

I followed Raziel out to the deck and looked at the full moon. Raziel down at me and place his hand on my stomach.

"There's a soft vampiric aura coming from the child. I can barely feel it, either you've been drink vampiric blood or this child is half vampire. I will not judge until it is born, until then listen to the doctor and make sure to take of both yourself and the child."

A month after that talk Raziel was walking with in my rose garden when a painful cramp overwhelmed me and with that came the breaking of my water. The child was finally here, judgement day was upon us. Raziel quickly carried me to a different bed to give birth, then ran to get the doctor and later Lord Kain.


	19. Birth

Short chapter, finally got the computer fix hopely you'll enjoy the new addition. Sorry it took so long to update. .

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 19: Birth**

The contractions were torturous, as I screamed in pain. I pushed and shoved to get the child out, but the pain that came with it was nothing like the pain you would feel on a battlefield, the pain that I was so use to by now. Rose, a descendant of Isabel was there wiping the sweat off my forehead, as the doctor told me to relax.

Instead of listening to the doctor, I pushed harder; I could bare the pain, nor the wait that was to come. I could tell Raziel was nervous, when I told him my water broke. The look in his eyes was of fear, so I could image him pacing back and forth in the room next door, as my screams echo towards him. Lord Kain was more then likely sitting in a chair outside calmly, trying to reassure Raziel.

"I can see the head." Came the doctor's voice, "Your doing great Comet."

I push one more time with all my energy, than felt a sudden release come for my body. My body was worn out, the only thing I could manage to do was breathe. My head fell on the pillow behind me as I heard the cry of the child.

"Congratulations it's a girl, what will you name her?" came the doctor's voice.

"Storm." I said weakly, then my eyes shut.


End file.
